


Pete's Jedi

by orphan_account



Category: Pete's Dragon (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of a dragon Pete crossed paths with a certain Jedi Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete's Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> See end of story for notes

Yoda's POV

 

It had been a long day for Master Yoda, after losing his duel to the Emperor and splitting up the Skywalker twins and informing Masters Kenobi and Yaddle that he was heading of to parts unknown.

A few hours after leaving Bail Organas ship Yoda's pod was pulled into a wormhole and after a period of time was pulled into orbit of a strange planet.

Realising this is where he was supposed to be he set the pod to land. 

 

Pete's POV a few of minutes earlier. 

 

Little Pete had been having a great time out in the car with his parents reading a book when the car suddenly spun out of control, then they barrelling sideways and ending up on the roof. 

After a few minutes Pete managed to get out of the car and realising his parents were most likely dead wandered deep into the forest, then he found himself surrounded by wolves. But before they could make a meal of him there was a sound and Pete saw a strange looking craft land near him scaring away the wolves. 

When the pod opened what Pete saw next causing him to nearly faint as a little green alien walked out. 

Yoda's POV 

 

After the pod had successfully landed Yoda opened the hatch and was greeted by sight of a young human boy who had nearly fainted. He then proceeded to help the boy and then find some shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one shot because plot of this story Will loosely follow that of the movie.


End file.
